Amor propio
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Y luego de tu partida, supe que ibas a volver a llamarme, que dirías nuevamente esa oración, sabía más que nadie, cómo caería a tus píes cuando eso sucediese. [TAITO] YAOI.


**Amor Propio.**

**.**

Y es así, que, luego de darte mi discurso utópico acerca de la amistad, sonríes y abres tu boca para pronunciar probablemente, alguna palabra que intentase siquiera llegar al talón de lo que acabo de decir con tanto sentimiento.

– Te amo.

¿Me amas?, ¿te amo?, ¿Mateo?, ¿o maté?, ¿en qué momento esto se convirtió en una confesión de amor forzada?, espero alguna risita por parte tuya, una señal que indicase la broma que acabaste de decir, uno, dos, cinco segundos, esta no llega; ¿es en serio?, ¿acabo de escuchar esas palabra saliendo de tu hipocresía llamada amistad?, tan solo pestañeo bastante extrañado y me limito a asentir en silencio.

La duda carcome mi interior, ¿desde cuándo pudiste amarme?, ¿acaso el amor propio no te ganaba cada vez que intentabas disculparte?, ¿acaso estoy soñando?, sí, ha de estar sucediendo.

Lo más seguro es eso.

Me despertaré cuando menos los espere, me levantaré de la cama, con algún peluche entre mis brazos, ladearé mi cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda y luego, luego de tanto dudar, sabré que tuve una pesadilla con la que soñado hace ya bastante tiempo y que espero, algún día se hiciese realidad.

¿No es así?, Taichi… porque lastimosamente, desde el día en que el viaje al digimundo se acabó, tu y yo tomamos caminos diferentes.

– Yama… responde –tus orbes achocolatados, tan expectantes y demandantes, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, ¿esperas que creas que me amas?

– Uhm… –todo es confuso en mi mente, parece ser que estuviera en un espiral que no tuviese final.

– Ishida Yamato –tu voz aún me estremece, aun logras que mis hormonas armen una fiesta en mi cerebro, las manos temblorosas, la piel completamente erizada y, ese nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera me deja respirar muy bien.

No, no estoy en un espiral, estoy en un círculo en donde tú eres mi alfa y mi omega.

– ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? –no, no quiero ser tu amigo maldito insensible, me enamoré de tu idiotez, de tu manera de jugar fútbol, de tu cabello desordenado y de tus ronquidos a la hora de dormir en mi cuarto. ¿Cómo esperas que esos sentimientos cambien de la nada?– ¿No me amas? –sí, sí lo hago y tú lo sabes.

Tomo el vaso predispuesto en la mesa, dejo que el líquido le de vida a mi pobre garganta, repaso mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo… no llevo ni cinco minutos en el camerino descansando, es la primera vez que vienes a uno de los conciertos que tengo con los chicos… ¡vienes a arruinarme el día!, niego con la cabeza, no quería dejarte entrar, no quise hablarte cuando me tomaste de las muñecas, aún mi mirada está atenta al suelo, no es grata tu visita.

No lo es.

– Vete por favor –mustio débilmente, si el destino quiso que nos cruzáramos nuevamente, tan solo es porque quiere que nos despidamos adecuadamente.

– No, Yamato, no te abandonaré nuevamente.

Me abrazas, con tus fuertes brazos y todo el dolor se derrite, ¿quizá en realidad eran brasas?, olvido que hablaste mal de mí con tus compañeros del equipo de soccer, ignoro tus burlas por mi feminidad a la hora de correr, dejo a un lado mi amor propio, mi orgullo y, como si todo fuese igual que antes, me dejo hacer, correspondo tu gesto de cariño y oculto mi rostro entre tu clavícula y tu cuello.

Deseo morderlo.

Deseo hacerte mío… deseo regresar a esos días de infancia, en donde tan solo te veía como un amigo más, en esos en los que podíamos jugar y pasar toda una tarde entretenida, sin siquiera ver la televisión.

Los tiempos están cambiando y tanto tú, como yo, nos hemos visto afectados.

Acaricias mi espalda en silencio, lo sé, regresarás por mí y, con tu inocencia, pretenderás que olvide esa noche de copas en la que destruiste mi corazón.

Si los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, tu falsedad es tan grande que te ha traído hasta este lugar, ¿no lo recuerdas?, me dejaste de hablar por haberte confesado que era homosexual, en una fiesta, lo escuché salir de tus labios Tai… dijiste que me repudiabas y sentías miedo de ser acosado por mí.

– Te amo.

Me amas, al menos eso es lo que dices y yo confío, como siempre lo hago, ciegamente en ti.

Esperando una aceptación. Un abrazo.

Un beso.

Aunque este, fuese tan solo una parte más de la despedida.


End file.
